


A shabat (the trilogy) SHINee Edition

by moonybins



Category: SHINee, shabat
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, SHABBAAT with SHInee', please oin ous for the singing onf havah negila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins
Summary: A SHINee with sahabt on an adventurer. SHinee palying shabat with things not ging great for them after shcool.
Relationships: NTign
Kudos: 1





	A shabat (the trilogy) SHINee Edition

IT waas 6000 pm jiinki was fumi g he was the sabagt learner and nothing was going was well for him. The kids were still donating in their tzzedukah boxes BUT IT WAS TIME THE CANGLDES TBE CANDLES> jinki was had brought out the kandles for them all to night. jdreamiiing dreaming they were watching the ze sherlock yunki comical of the toyrah. THe kids werehaving a great night but inki wasnot having it tho. Candles had litten it for years. what if hte candees hand been litten jinki  
s started to screame TAMin JINKi jONGHujn Taemin Minho jonghyun!!! They had all come running like duckings in a zoo. inki looked htme all up and donw and told thme that the netilat yediem cup that he had in his hand. Taemin ran over to time and handed him something importatn. b jonghyun said girls. and the candles had been litten a couple hours ago but it seemed as hif jinki has been seeming the world of yitzchak. The sun had gone down tho  
\- and they were readiy fto ight candels. but jinki had knocked down the yuchtpah that had been pressent tiwith them. sme jme meme eme ji ijinki jinki lkdfjaowiero jfkdiefld the prayedrs had started but jink couldn't smell the posters burining i nh e background. Jinki semeldd some popcorn chicken in the bacground, but he payed no mind to ( THIS WILL BE IMPORTANT LATER OF IN THE SOTRY TO PLEASE TRY TO KEEP THIS IN MIND AS YOU OMOVE ON HIN CAUTION( i had botle of gelfilta fish. and he was started to heely awway.from the common area. The droms had started to gon into their own masses . The synagoga was i ntears as jinki was walking down the elsa. the cup had broken underr his emense weight. as he kised his lawfully weded wife. thanks you taemin calpped and as the reset of the world had started. LLLLLLLLLLLLLKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOk at you jonghyjn walked over and gave jinki a peice of gefilta fish to comemertate they're happy marridge day. look at that it's over. minho singed in to the micro phone jinki was singing bear shevet the tears in the crowd had started to from and they had all calpped without mch emotion in. The comforting pot of matzo ball soup was being eatne by the whole family at the omment. jonghyun had just finished making the FLAKY BUREKAs and they tasted of heaven. Jinki said tht becasue he loved everyhting but somethimes he would convusle whenever taemin minho his own very gool pot of a sweet a sovary kugel not to mention a spice y shukshukA . they had taken out the wine for a good and wholesome kidish jinki started to recite the carroline find the halls with bells and holy hahahahaha billy bob is telling bob ratrataratarat eat a blister with your momy gagagagag build a building with your dolly shahsha sha sha sha shs asha . they had all calpped with all of their tear falling fromttheir mouths. Jinki had statreted seeing thinsg once again. SUddently the opopcorn cheken started to mix flavors withJelly-filled SUFGANIYOT jongun had wlked over twith a plater to give the friends their sahabat meal it was time to say kore are. theey all stood at the sname of the brucha as they remember what happneed. Spicy BAZARGAN. jonghyun yelled as the popucorn chikcken started to buble in his arms. He dropped it on minho's brand new blue dress. mINHO WAS FURIOUS. he grabed VA beautifully braided CHALLAH and started to eat in jonghhuns lap. without civilized manner. jinki really wanted some25 Classic Jewish Foods Everyone Should Learn To Cook.


End file.
